Through The Ages
by when the lights go out
Summary: Falling in love was one of the many things in life that Draco Malfoy had yet to achieve, but through the years he had at Hogwarts, maybe that bad-boy masquerade would melt. Dramione.


**[[**_Through The Ages_**]]**_  
_

**Author's Notes:** Dramione is my weakness. I thought of this random while listening to the songs that are in this fic. This is quite long for a one-shot, so I hope you don't mind. Please don't mind reviewing, whether you finish it or not. Thanks, it's much appreciated._  
_

**Disclaimer: **I officially disclaim all characters, settings and monsters-all of that credit goes to J.K. Rowling. The lyrics in this one-shot do not belong to me either_.  
_

**TEASER**

Falling in love was one of the goals in life that the young Draco Malfoy had yet to achieve - or maybe he already had and just did not want to admit it, even to himself. He never really expected to, not with someone like _her_. It started back during their first year and it never stopped. A few glares mixed in with gazes filled with adoration and love. Neither of them knew how it happened, but both wanted it to stop -although it seemed that Fate seemed keen to want them to be with each other, despite their hatred for the other.

_**Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine**_

_First Year_

A pale young boy with point facial features was walking through the aisles of the Hogwarts Express, searching for a compartment to sit in. He may have been the son of a very influential wizard, but he didn't want his father to pick his friends for him. How was he going to build any reputation if that happened?

He scanned each compartment, looking for someone that looked nice enough to sit with. His gray eyes caught a glimpse of a frizzy brown mane that belonged to a girl that looked a little frightened that seemed to also be mixed with excitement and joy and he couldn't help but laugh a little.

The girl turned to stare at him.

"Hullo, I'm Hermione." she said, putting her hand out.

"Draco," he replied, taking her hand and shaking it.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at me?" she inquired.

He stopped laughing.

"No, I was laughing at that thing on your head," he smirked that Malfoy smirk that seemed to melt Hermione's insides, but she immediately pushed the feeling away.

Her stare turned into a glare and Draco's insides turned to ice. He felt as if he did not want to do anything to displease her. He looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, just don't say anything mean to me again or I'll turn you into...into...into a ferret!" Hermione threatened.

Draco grimaced.

"You don't know how to do that," he said, but she could see a trace of fear in his mysteriously beautiful eyes as well as hear the slight tremor in his voice.

She smiled- a beautiful smile in Draco's opinion.

"You don't know that," Hermione said. "I've been studying as much about magic as I could since I found out that I'm a witch."

Draco smiled as she looked away from him. She had a sort of dreamy look in her eyes that made her look so...well, pretty didn't seem like an appropriate word to describe her. Beautiful, gorgeous, extravagant. Those words seemed almost right, but he felt as if there wasn't a word good enough to describe the beauty that she alone possessed. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were rosy and made her lips look pinker, although she didn't seem to be wearing any make-up like his mother always did. Draco decided right then that he wanted to marry her.

"Are you going to stand in the door way the whole time?" a deep voice interrupted the two.

"Sorry," Draco said, walking to sit across from Hermione to let the older boy pass.

Draco started to think about the last words Hermione had said to him.

"Wait, what do you mean that you found out that you're a witch? Shouldn't you have known?" Draco questioned.

"My parents-as well as the rest of my family-are muggles. They know nothing of magic," Hermione replied.

Draco thought of what Father had told him this morning just before he got onto the train.

_Don't associate with Mudbloods for fear of contaminating your magic. They're filthy creatures, not worth living. _He had said to him. _If I find out you've been friends or just talking to one, you'll be sorry._

Draco was fearful. He liked this girl, but he didn't like the threat his father said to him.

Hermione seemed to see the fear in his eyes, for she put a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't be friends with you. I'm not even supposed to talk to you," he said.

"Why?" she asked, troubled by the thought.

"You're a Mudblood," he sneered-just like his father taught him.

Hermione hadn't known the wizarding world very long, but she could tell that that was an insult. Tears stung her huge, innocent brown eyes.

The tears felt like a stab to his heart.

He had to get out of there.

"Goodbye," he said softly, unsure of whether she would hear him, and quickly walked out.

She had no idea how much it hurt him to let her go like that. She was to be his first friends, but now Draco knew better. If he had a friend, he would have something to lose and he couldn't afford to have that kind of weakness.

That year, the only contact Hermione and Draco had with each other were the shared looks of hurt and hatred as they spat their insult at one another, even though the only thing that was on their minds all year was the person that they both claimed to have so much hatred for.

That year was the year that started it all.

_**You know me all too well, But you never had the chance, To found out who I really am, Who I really am**_

_Year Two_

"Get away from me!" Draco cried as Hermione neared him.

"I'm not even close to you, you stupid prick!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes, but who knows what foul thoughts run about your small, dirty brain," he sneered at her.

"You're impossible!" Hermione replied, muttering something along the lines of, "stupid prick," on her way back to her next class. She didn't understand how someone who seemed so kind only last year would be so rude to her now, after he found out that she was a muggle born.

And to think that she thought he was just _soo _cute at one time.

Draco Malfoy was filled with fear as he heard that Slytherin's monster had been released.

But he wasn't going to fear for himself.

No, for he had nothing to fear from the great beast. He was a pure-blooded Slytherin. Right now, all his fear was for Hermione, the Mudblood that he had learned to hate-since that's what he decided to call it.

Every time they ate in the Great Hall, Draco's eyes would search for her at the Gryffindor table, just to make sure his enemy was still there, poised and ready to throw more insults at him. He couldn't imagine his life without them. To him, her poison-filled brought him great pain, but with it, the words offered him encouragement.

Then there came the day when she disappeared with her friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Potter always seemed to be attracting danger and Draco didn't like that. He could have gotten Hermione hurt, not that he cared, but who else would he argue with so passionately?

Draco, hiding his worry, continued his life at Hogwarts as if nothing bad had happened at all. He had tried time and time again that he did not care for his brief friendship with the Mudblood that looked so terribly beautiful.

_Year Three_

There was a crazy Azkaban runaway running about and all Draco could think about was the pretty Mudblood being safe.

It was stupid of her to become friends with that trouble-making Harry Potter, that's for sure.

But then again, it was stupid of Draco to be obsessing over some filthy, little, witch.

Draco sighed.

Where matters of the heart were concerned, he did his best to avoid them.

_**I'm not you're boyfriend, baby**_

_Year Four_

Hermione Granger picked up her small purple diary from down inside her trunk and picked up a quill.

_'Sick of crying, tired of trying. So yeah, I'm smiling, but inside I'm dying.' _She wrote. _Draco Malfoy and his bewitching eyes have yet again made a fool out of me. I trusted him, but I can't blame him, since it was my own fault that I gave my trust away so easily. He's destroying me. I won't fall apart again. I can't and I won't. _

_But lying to myself is the easiest part._

She heard the heavy footsteps of Lavender Brown and quickly shoved her diary back into her trunk and placed a locking charm over it.

"Hey, Lavender," Hermione said.

Lavender looked at her.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Lavender asked.

_Oh, right,_ Hermione thought,_ I'd better get ready for the Yule Ball._

"Yeah, I've just got to put on my dress and ... stuff," she replied.

Lavender just said a quick _whatever_ and walked back out, looking for Parvarti.

_Why am I writing about Malfoy when I'm going to the ball with Krum?_ Hermione asked herself. She told herself to stop thinking about such things and got dressed.

It was time to dance.

_**You destroyed me, I won't fall apart again; I'm not falling apart**__  
_

_Year Five_

Draco watched as Hermione would slip away with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

He could feel his insides filling with hate and jealousy.

He wanted her. He couldn't deny that fact to himself. No one knew about the way he felt, and why should they?

She was slowly destroying him, she just didn't know it. He was starting to fall apart. His emotions were mixing together and made him unsure of what to do.

He just wanted her...

_**Another mother's breakin' Heart is taking over. When the violence causes silence, We must be mistaken.**_

_Year Six_

Hermione's heart was beating faster and faster against her rib cage. She held her wand in front of her, expecting Death Eaters to appear before her in any moment. She heard quick footsteps approaching and the only thing that she could think of was the fact that she had not completed studying for her charms test.

She saw a Death Eater round the corner and she raised her wand to yell a curse when she saw his face.

The face of the boy who had stolen her heart.

"Draco," she whispered.

_**Love is our ****r****esistance****; They keep us apart and they won't stop breaking us down And hold me, our lips must always be sealed**_

_Year Seven_

With Voldemort defeated, the feud between Slytherin and the rest of the houses should have died down, shouldn't it?

The problem was: it didn't. _  
_


End file.
